Hαsтα ρrσηтσ у Grαcιαѕ
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: .::/ONE-SHOT/ Ubicado después de GT. El último adiós de Vegeta... VxB::. Finalizado


"Hasta pronto y Gracias"

By

**ToĸioCrisтαl**

* * *

Sumary- /ONE-SHOT/ Ubicado después de GT. El último adiós de Vegeta.

Publicado-12/05/08

Editado-18/10/10

Words- 1,572

Pareja- Bulma/Vegeta

Género-Romance

**DISCLAIMER-**Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los tomo prestados para la creación de este fic.

* * *

Esta historia se ubica tiempo después de que nuestro querido Goku decide desaparecer junto con las esferas del dragón.

* * *

Los destellos opalinos de la noche se transparentaron a través de las finas cortinas, las cuales danzaron al tacto de los violentos y repentinos suspiros del viento. En el interior de aquella caja negra -llena de ostentaciones y al mismo tiempo llena de nada- un corazón destrozado lloraba la muerte de un ser amado, entre el silencio y la compañía de un par de oídos sordos, los cuales no deseaban oír los leves balbuceos de la _congoja _y los _quejidos_ de una herida sin todavía cicatrizar.

Y así el tiempo transcurría sin desvío alguno. El sonido del reloj martillaba en sus sensibles oídos. _Tic, tac, tic, tac. _Tardo y pauso pasaban murmurando cruelmente, sin importarles el padecimiento mortal, sin atreverse a detenerse.

En un rincón desnudo -donde nunca hubo nada- una extraña sombra marchó, de forma lenta y concisa, hasta la suave figura femenina sentada en el suelo. La mujer exhaló con fuerza, las coyunturas de sus piernas y brazos se encorvaron al percibir el frío colarse a través de sus huesos. Sus ojos, humanos y mortales, trataron de adaptarse a la oscuridad, buscando entre ella la presencia súbita de su difunto marido.

—Vegeta… —susurró su nombre por décima vez y las arrugas de sus ojos se acentuaron, llena de rabia.

—¿Qué?

—Te odio —musitó inmediatamente llevándose por arrastre la pregunta de su compañero—. ¡Eres un maldito tonto, cómo te dejaste morir así nomás!

—Sí, lo sé… —respondió la sombra de Vegeta parada a su lado, que tan sólo Enma-Daio Sama era conciente de que estaba allí, observándola con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿por qué tuviste que enfrentarte contra ese maldito monstruo?

—Tú sabes porque lo hice, mujer —susurró con las mejillas encendidas.

Bulma parpadeó con rapidez.

—¡Todo por tu estúpido afán de ser mejor que Goku! —gritó.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —finalmente refutó con los dientes apretados—. ¡Él ya no está aquí, hace tiempo que se fue con ShenLong, y el único que quedaba para proteger este maldito planeta era yo! —sonrió satisfecho—. Y sólo yo logré salvarlos sin interrupciones ni ayudas de molestos _insectos_, y por eso mismo deberías estar orgullosa de mí, antes de andar llorando por todo los rincones de la casa y culpándome sin reconocer mis logros —reprochó duramente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Perdóname —musitó para la sorpresa de Vegeta—, no es que sea débil… no… no lo soy, sabes que no lo soy.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y sus ojos viajaron hacia una imagen detenida en el tiempo, donde un bebe de cabello lavanda -ignorante del infierno en el cual vivía su familia- dormía placidamente sobre los acogedores brazos de su madre. Vegeta no entendía la diferencia entre la culpa ó la vergüenza. No encontraba el punto intermedio a lo que experimentaba en el momento. Había pocas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía y había muchas menos de las que sentirse orgulloso en su vida.

Observó por momentos a Bulma que sollozaba por lo bajó y murmuraba incoherencias, divididas entre insultos hacia él, Enma-Daio Sama y todo ser vivo existente en el planeta Tierra, como una borracha, sólo que no estaba borracha, siempre había sido así de histérica. Otra vez Vegeta no entendía que pasaba en su interior. Ahora no era culpa y vergüenza, había cierto sentimiento… algo _insignificante_… conocido como _ternura._

Sí, asquerosa ternura.

No comprendía porque le ocasionaba ternura ver a Bulma faltándole el respeto, cuando en el pasado la sangre le hervía de la rabia y las manos se le cerraban en fuertes puños, jurando por acabar con la vida de aquella vulgar mujer y al mismo tiempo pidiendo por no perder el control. Pasado el tiempo, en el principio de todo, la ignoraba, escapaba de ella solamente para no escucharla y así, dos narcisistas -sin que ellos fueran concientes del todo- se volvieron pareja y fue más común las típicas batallas verbales y las reconciliaciones a puerta cerrada.

Vegeta suspiró, como nunca antes lo había hecho, con vigor y el pecho ardiendo, con la mirada de un estúpido sentimental.

Dubitativo alzó su mano para acariciar la húmeda mejilla, siéndole totalmente inútil y llegando a rozar sólo el aire.

—¡Rayos! —gruñó desesperado tratando de posar nuevamente la mano y ocurriendo lo mismo. Lo intentó una y otra vez hasta el cansancio—. Seguramente debe ser un maldito y estúpido castigo, ¿no Enma-Daio Sama?, ¡me estas castigando por todo lo que hice en el pasado!, ¿no es verdad? —exclamó mirando hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido y los puños ligeramente apretados de forma que se le notaba las venas de las manos.

Estaba cansado de escuchar los lamentos y sollozos de su mujer. No es que no le importara pero él era Vegeta, una persona conocida por ser totalmente insensible, el cual se sentía completamente apenado y culpable por el dolor de una _insignificante_ mujer humana.

Aunque no fuera cualquier humana…

… sino su _esposa._

—¡Ya basta, mujer! —gritó al escuchar que los sollozos de Bulma subían de intensidad—. ¡Maldita, _sabandija,_ devuélveme, mándame de una puta vez al infierno! —pidió—, ¡ya he visto lo necesario! —miró hacia su mujer y su rostro se desmoronó por un instante, pero volvió a recuperar la postura y típico de su carácter altanero, exclamó—, ¡adiós Bulma, ¿me escuchaste?, adiós! —y se dio la vuelta, sin decir nada más, sin saber a donde ir.

—Si sólo estuvieras a mi lado… —dijo la mujer de forma pensativa.

Vegeta miró hacia ella de forma exasperante. Bulma se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

—¡Maldita sea, estoy a tu lado, mujer! —respondió sumamente estresado de la situación, deseoso de que Bulma pudiera verlo y escucharlo, ¡de que pudiera percibir su presencia!

—Esto es muy difícil para mí… —susurró apartando su cabello de sus ojos y sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de cigarros.

—¡Y lo es para mi también, ¿puedes mirarme, mujer?, ¿puedes escucharme, Bulma?, ¿no? Claro que no! —contestó acercándose altaneramente a ella y tratando de arrebatarle la cajita—, ¿qué diablos vas a hacer? Pensé que lo habías dejado.

—Como te extraño… —siguió hablando con la mirada perdida en un punto al azar, sacando un cigarrillo y jugando con el encendedor entre sus dedos.

—Das pena —susurró como respuesta, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—, ¿¡escuchaste eso mujer! —exclamó esperando poder llamar su atención-, ¡dije que dabas pena! ¿acaso no piensas decir nada al respecto?

—Te amé y te sigo amando más, mucho más que la primera vez —suspiró cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared.

Llevó el cigarrillo a su boca y prendió el encendedor.

Vegeta frunció el ceño he intentó por segunda vez quitarle el cigarrillo de los labios, pero al ver que Bulma estaba por prenderlo, sopló hacia ella y para su sorpresa la llama del encendedor se apagó. Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y el cigarrillo tanteó en su boca, cayendo finalmente sobre su falda.

Miró desconcertada a su alrededor.

—¿Vegeta? —cuestionó dudosa.

Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Vegeta? —volvió a llamarlo—. Vegeta, ¿estas ahí? —su voz bajó de decibeles mientras sus hombros se cohibían y su mirada caía al suelo de forma pudorosa y tímida—, te amo, Vegeta…

Vegeta parpadeó lentamente sin decir nada.

Bulma sabia muy bien cual sería su respuesta si estuviera él ahí, en carné y hueso. Obviamente su varonil voz no brillaría con un _"te amo",_ ni un _"te quiero"_, tampoco un efusivo abrazo, ni una enorme sonrisa, sólo una tierna caricia sobre su cabello lavanda, acompañada por el silencio y permitiendo por un segundo que sus miradas hablaran.

Ella había aprendido que, en aquel entonces, las palabras sobraban.

—Vegeta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó observando su apacible y sereno rostro.

Eso lo ponía más tranquilo al ver que ella se había calmado.

—Vegeta… —volvió a suspirar.

—¿¡Qué!

Bulma levantó su tímida mirada y observó a Vegeta frente a ella.

Por momentos pensó que era un espejismo, el engaño de una trastornada mente por la falta de sueño, como tantas veces había pasado después de la muerte de su marido. Por eso mismo, prefirió soñar que era verdad, que él estaba ahí y, entonces, frunció el ceño y alzó su mano extendiendo sus dedos y su palma impactó fuertemente contra la mejilla de Vegeta. Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos y una extraña mueca se divisó en su boca, al ver que le había atinado por primera vez. Observó su mano con sorpresa.

—Vaya, no me lo creo. Ni en sueños lo había logrado… —se dijo para si misma.

Vegeta se encontró en total estado de desconcierto y con el pómulo derecho ardiendo. Se merecía aquel golpe, pero lo peor de todo es que la había dolido. Sin embargo… ¡Bulma lo veía!, ¡él podía verse reflejado en sus hermosos ojos celestes, su sombra, imagen, contorno estaban impregnados allí, en su mirada!

¿Enma-Daio Sama escuchó su reproche y por eso mismo decidió darle una oportunidad? No sabía si sentirse avergonzado, al ser conciente de que los observaba, pero… ¡Maldito sea, el sabandija, si estaba jugando con sus emociones! Convertiría el paraíso en un total infierno si llegara a ser una absoluta mentira. ¡Y era una promesa y no dudaría en cumplirla!

Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se estaba ganando, la oportunidad que no merecía, como todo lo que obtuvo después de conocer a Bulma.

—Bulma, escúchame atentamente…

Las comisuras de los labios de Bulma se alzaron y con total serenidad, sin tomar en cuenta la seriedad de Vegeta, susurró dulcemente:

—¿Puedes besarme?

Vegeta suspiró incomodado y su mirada paso de cualquier punto al azar a los ojos de Bulma, y de los ojos de Bulma volvieron a cualquier punto al azar. Bulma sostuvo la barbilla de Vegeta, virándola hacia ella. Sonrió. Las mejillas de Vegeta se encendieron. Cerró suavemente los ojos y acercó su rostro suavemente al de Vegeta. Sólo restaban unos pocos milímetros para completar lo que pronto sería un beso. Y así lo fue. Un tierno, lento y dulce beso, sin movimientos bruscos, ni salvajismo de por medio.

Vegeta nunca lo admitiría pero la amaba tanto… y la desesperación se hizo presente en él cuando su alma comenzó a desvanecerse, y del dulce contacto con Bulma ya no quedaba nada porque ya no podía sentirla y ella no podía sentirlo tampoco a él.

Como último deseo quería ver el hermoso rostro de Bulma. No le importaba perder todos los recuerdos cuando su alma terminara en el infierno y tuviera que _reencarnar_ en otro ser vivo, jamás quería perder éste, deseaba mantenerlo por la eternidad en su memoria.

Levantó uno de sus dedos, queriendo delinear cada facción del rostro de ella…

Bulma únicamente percibía pequeñas brisas heladas acariciando su rostro. Apoyando su cabeza nuevamente sobre la pared, posó sus finos dedos sobre sus labios para continuar todo el trayecto por su cara. Lo había sentido tan verdadero que… no podía creerlo.

Entonces la realidad regresó a ella al volver abrir los ojos.

Vegeta ya no estaba allí.

Había sido una alucinación.

Y ella tan tonta… como _siempre_…

Sacando de la cajilla otro cigarro, lo encendió, para luego levantarse y acercarse a las puertas que dirigían hacía el balcón, dispuesta a fumar y a observar los últimos instantes en que se mostraban las estrellas

—Maldito espejismo —susurró con enojó, apoyándose sobre el barandal y bostezando suavemente.

Rápidamente, al terminar ese ultimo acto, una gran ráfaga de viento la agarró por sorpresa logrando escuchar entre ella un _"hasta pronto". _Lentamente viró su rostro hacia su habitación y pudo visualizar una figura apartándose de su cama.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Estaba más loca de lo que creía?

Caminó con pasos lentos dentro de su dormitorio hasta la cama y con algo de miedo e indecisión miró hacia las sabanas, encontrando encima de ellas una foto. La tomó entre sus manos, observando a un Trunks de niño, a ella con Bra recién nacida en brazos y un Vegeta totalmente enojado, pero con una pequeñísima y apenas imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

Agarrándola entre sus manos, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos, mientras leía en su dorso: _"Gracias."_

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

Por las dudas explico que Bulma nunca pudo ver a Vegeta, a excepción de cuando le dice que la bese, antes y después de eso no lo ve más. Y el príncipe está muerto, murió en una batalla salvando a la Tierra y, como las esferas ya no están, él claramente no puede revivir.

Me tomo mí tiempo para agradecer a aquellos que lo leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios: ¡Gracias!

Ahhhhhh, quiero volver a escribir en esta categoría pero estoy nula de ideas. Pensare algo nuevo, tal vez vuelva a publicar algunos de los fanfics que borré, o tal vez haga otro one-shot. No lo sé, no lo sé…

Besitos.


End file.
